The Ring of Chaos
by ItsComplicatedOkay
Summary: Pit's Body is still alive, and Pit is lost forever... or is he? Watch as Viridi - in a human body - ventures through lost lands to save her angel.
1. The Ring of Chaos

**Yeah, this is a collaboration between _Thepictoad_ and I (he's writing, I'm mentoring/editing), so if you have any complaints, please distribute them evenly!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kid Icarus. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter One: The Ring of Chaos_

* * *

"We should be getting close. Are you ready?" After defeating two Centurion Strongarms, a Juggernaut, and a Centurion, Pit (in Magnus' body) grabbed the Drink of the Gods which he thanked Lady Palutena for graciously. Was it really from Lady Palutena? Was it even from Skyworld, for that matter? After entering the courtyard, Pit and Magnus found Pit's Body waiting for them. It was a lifeless zombie, whose only purpose was to destroy, and right now, Pit and Magnus were the targets.

"Hey! That's my body!" Pit exclaimed.

Magnus replied with a snicker, "We've got to take him down... _without_ killing him."

Pulling out his Darkness Bow, Pit's Body walked (or galloped with Pit's style of "walking") a few steps then shot a fast-moving charged shot. Pit and Magnus dodged easily, then rushed Pit's Body. After dealing an immense mêlée dash attack to Pit's Body's stomach, it recovered and shot six standing continuous fire arrows - with three of them hitting.

"Careful Angel Face, I'm getting hurt too."

The duo landed a sweet mêlée combo on the doppelganger.

"You're tough Magnus, but I'm no slouch either!

Pit's Body did a dash-around.

"You're the only member of Palutena's army who can carry his own weight! Don't even get me started on the centurions!"

Pit's Body hit them with a mêlée combo, the a backwards-dash-charged-shot. Magnus grunted in frustration and pain

Pit simply replied, "They're grunts, what do you expect!? There's no incentive for them to toughen up! They get revived when they die!"

Pit and Magnus got a mêlée dash attack and two mêlée combos for their score.

"What are you talking about? So do you!" Magnus shouted.

The clone hit them with six standing continuous fire arrows then with a standing charged shot. Magnus and Pit needed to end the battle, and fast. If they didn't, they were finished!

"Well yeah... but I ca-"

A light flashed, signaling the enemy had been defeated.

"_Now give me back my body!_"

"okay, let's get this ring on him." Magnus sighed.

After slipping Pit's Body into a position where Magnus could easily slip the ring on him, Pit's Body sprung to life.

"Oh no! I forgot all about crisis mode!" Pit exclaimed.

Pit's body shot Magnus in the face, and Magnus went down.

"It's the end..."

* * *

_Viridi's POV_

* * *

I'm currently fuming."_Gah__! __This_ is why I'm trying to obliterate humans! They're so weak and helpless!"

"What's the matter, Lady Viridi?"

I look up from my Reflecting Pool and give a weak smile to my most powerful commander.

"Pit just took down the most powerful _human_ on the Earth." I spat out the word, "human"..

"Gods, Lady Viridi, you've sure been watching Pit closely ever since he started acting weird."

I blush, but only for an instant.

"Yeah, well, this just isn't _him_!" I screech.

"Wait a sec," Phosphora says.

"Before Pit waltzed on over to defeat me, what was the purpose of Arlon's Lunar Sanctum?" Phosphora inquires.

I reply, "The Chaos Ki- Oh, no..."

"What's wrong, Mistress Viridi?"

_Of all the things that could have gone wrong instead..._

"The Chaos Kin was the purpose of the Lunar Sanctum..." I start.

"And?"

"The Chaos Kin has the ability to consume souls over a matter of time. Until then, it can control the victim at its whim." I respond.

Silence. Then I hear an "uh oh."

"Yep, even worse, the Chaos Kin can control more than one body-as long as the other body is soul-less. Palutena's really acting weird..."

"Now that you mention it, Mistress Viridi, my squadron of Flages and Nutskis have been reporting major changes in Skyworld... Nature-wise."

I say, "so?"

Phosphora just replies, "Grass is dying, flowers are dead, trees are wilting, even the rock looks... um... destroyed."

I flinch at every description of nature dying.

"I'll be right back." I say, and leave to view the Reflecting Pool.

* * *

_Phosphora POV_

* * *

I wonder what the Reflecting Pool is like. My father Zeus never showed me. Oh well.

"Greetings, Miss Phosphora."

I turn around and see Viridi's other commander, Arlon.

"I see you are waiting outside Mistress Viridi's Reflecting Pool Room. Whatever could be the matter?" He says, in his very uppity tone of voice.

"We're concerned about the Chaos Kin." I tell Arlon.

I see the dude flinch. "Yes, of course." He starts to walk away, but I stop him.

"Hey, stick around. Maybe Viridi will want to talk to you too." I say.

"Of course, Miss Phosphora."

Ugh. I hate that "miss" in front of my name. It's just not me!

Viridi walks out, with a grim look on her young-appeared face. Despite her appearance, she's quite ferocious. I trained once by fighting her.

It wasn't pretty.

"Hello Arlon. I have bad news. I saw Palutena being cruel to some of her Centurions." Viridi says grimly.

"So?" I press.

"Palutena was _never_ cruel to her Centurions before. She only sent them out in an emergency, like with that stupid Pyyhron and the Aurum." She says more grimly than before.

"Is there anything else, Mistress Viridi?" Arlon asks.

"Yes. Skyworld is a catastrophe! No plants, no color, just dull stone. Even her temple is dull!" Viridi says, making the others flinch.

"So what does this mean?" I ask.

Viridi replies hesitantly, "Either Palutena went through serious mood swings, or..."

_"...The Chaos Kin is controlling her."_

* * *

**Please tell us (mostly Thepictoad, since he was the one who actually wrote this) what you found nice, and what you found... a little off. Don't be too mean, but don't be too nice, if you know what I mean. I don't know about Thepictoad, but I love _constructive_ criticism. **


	2. Hot Springs and Goddesses

**Short chapter this time around. Hell, I didn't notice how short this was till I uploaded this using the Doc Manager. If you notice anything different, it's because I injected a little of my writing style into this chapter, without losing Thepictoad's.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Hot Springs and Goddesses_

* * *

_Pit POV_

* * *

"Ugh... where the heck am I?" I'm lying in a bed with white sheets. I reach my hand up to grab a glass of water and gasp. This big, tanned hand is not my hand. It's Magnus'. I remember that I'm in Magnus' body and we got defeated by that hollow husk of a body.

Darn you, stupid moveset!

"Blurgh...what the..." Magnus says.

"Hi, Magnus!" I hope he wasn't too mad about our defeat-

"Great, we got defeated by you. Wonderful." He snaps. Never mind.

"Hey! It's not my fault _someone_ here only knows 2 moves and barely has any range!" I counter. A deafening silence reigned. Magnus then broke the silence.

"You have a point there, Angel Face," replies Magnus. If he had a tangible body, he probably would've rubbed the back of his neck. I had to chuckle. "As much as I hate to admit it, I need to learn more moves."

"Well then, let's get started! I'm feeling better already!" I bubble.

"Ugh... How did I get stuck with _him_..." Magnus sighs.

* * *

_Viridi POV_

* * *

Something's wrong. The human who Pit defeated - or the Chaos Kin, whatever, hasn't moved in a day. Whenever _he_ got finished, he'd rest for a day... wait...

"N-No, but that's impossible!" I exclaim. No, I didn't reference a movie, it was just your pitiful human imaginations. "Phosphora, I'm going to run a lengthy... _errand_. You're in charge till I get back."

"Thank you, Lady Viridi!" She says, smirking. It... chills me to the bone. I'm going to have to consult my fortunes about the matter later.

"Good! I knew you would. See you... in a while."

"Yeah Mi'Lady."

I descend from my palace in the sky to the world below. Once I make contact with the ground, I feel my godly energy dissipate. It's a side effect of being able to interact with the human world. That's why most gods stay in their realms, and have their underlings do their work for them. Of course, I couldn't rely on my children for this task.

I have to save Pit myself.

* * *

_Magnus POV_

* * *

"Whew!"

Angel Face is teaching me new ways to use my sword. A drilling-type-stab, a spin attack, a jumping downwards stab, a block, a parry, different mêlée combo, and an improved dash attack. He even is teaching me how to throw in some kicks while sword slashing.

Except he is explaining it from the stump over there.

You see, whoever wears that ring he is, has the power to communicate with him if the desire between the two is strong enough. So far all we've gotten to was the downwards stab.

"No Magnus! Straight down!"

I try again.

"Yeah! That's the stuff!"

I smile. Despite his appearance, Angel Face here sure knows how to give a good workout.

"All right. What's next?" I ask.

"A block!" He says. "All you have to do is hold your sword sideways as the enemy is attacking!"

"Well that seems too easy."

"It's harder than it looks. Like _now_!"

"Huh?"

I have no reaction time, as a sandbag whooshes in and almost hits me in the gut. I duck the object, barely making it.

''Whew! That was close."

"Told you it wasn't easy!"

The day continued, with Magnus and I beating each other up. After enough training lapsed, Magnus and I found an abandoned hut near – you guessed it, a hot springs! Oh yeah!

* * *

_Pit POV_

* * *

Relaxing in the yellow liquid (wasn't my pee, I swear!), I had to ponder on everything that happened, everything I miss.

I miss my bed. Sure, this hot spring was nice and all, but I can't sleep in a hot spring. Just thinking of that soft, fluffy cloud brought a smile to my face.

I miss Lady Palutena. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, I loved everything about her. I have to admit, without her, I was nothing. She's the mother I never had.

I miss floor ice cream. I was in real need of some health, and even if the hot spring provided some relief, I was really hungry, and even I know you can't eat a hot spring... or can you?

I miss Viridi.

Wait, why? All she did was yell at me- _hold it!_

In the Aurum Hive, I remember one particular conversation.

* * *

_***flashback***_

* * *

_Palutena said, "Aww...It looks like Little Miss Cactus has a soft spot for Pit." I blushed, and when I looked up at the sky, Viridi's projection was flushed too._

_I stuttered, "Uhh, really? Cause I don't think you're all that bad either!"_

_"Shh! keep your voice down, people are listening!" objected Viridi, ending the conversation. Shrugging, I hopped on the Grind Rail, and sped off._

* * *

_***flashback***_

* * *

So _that's_ why I miss Viridi... I wonder if she misses me...

* * *

_Viridi POV_

* * *

"I miss you Pit. A lot." Sitting on this hotel bed, I lay back and try to sleep. Then my tsundere***** tendency surfaced. "W-Well, why DO I like him!?"

Cute face.

Happy-go-lucky personality.

Skillful fighting.

Warm smile.

"Argh," I mutter at the ceiling, "Concentrate Viridi! I have to focus on finding him."

I fall asleep, but only after a long time. I dream of Pit and my days before this crap-load of events happened.

I awake the next morning to a scream: _**"Help!**_"

* * *

_**Footnotes:**_

_**Tsundere: A female character who's cold on the outside, but lovey-dovey on the inside. **_

**Well that's that. For any clarifications, please PM Thepictoad. Don't expect a reply this weekend, 'cause he's at a camp. Please give us some feed back, end we'll see you later!**


	3. Arlon's Shopping Spree

**Sorry to keep you waiting! (Oh God, it's been so long since I've said that... Don't search my old fics.) Oh yeah, we've decided to update weekly, so look forward to your weekly dose of TRoC**

**Oh yeah, this style is purely Thepictoad's in this chapter. **

**Friendcodes:  
ItsComplicatedOkay: 1934-0735-7542  
Thepictoad: 2191-8396-7766**

**Disclaimer in earlier chapters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Arlon Shopping Spree_

* * *

_Viridi POV_

* * *

I jolt up. That scream came from the room next to me. I dash out of bed, grabbing my "human staff" It looks just like my godly staff, but without godly powers. It's slightly heavier, and has a sharp metal blade which makes it a good make-shift Blade. Just without firing capabilities.

In the hall, those ear-splitting shrieks continue. Then a cry of pain.

I know I hate humans, but I need to put on an act if I'm going to spy on Earth.

apparently I'm the first one to make it to her room. I kick the door open, and I'm shocked at what I see.

Two Centurions were hovering ominously over a mother and her daughter.

Now I'm one hundred percent certain that Palutena's possessed by the Chaos Kin.

Well, here goes my attempt to save the beings I hate. Maybe it's even possible to like them. It was very easy with Pit...

Stop it, Viridi, you're killing yourself. Focus on killing those Centurions.

I hold my human staff/blade in a fighting stance and charge the Centurions. They haven't noticed me yet.

Goddess, it's been a while since I've used a Blade... and one that can't fire, even!

Here goes...

I do a mêlée dash attack and defeat one Centurion. The other one fires three arrows, rapid fire style. One hits making me grunt in pain. It's amazing how those slow arrows can inflict as much damage as my Nutski's nut attack. I dodge the Centurion's other attack, then mêlée combo it.

I turn to the mother and little girl.

* * *

_Phosphora POV_

* * *

I hope no one sees me...

After sending Arlon to go get some Bows and Orbitars for us- Bows for me and Orbitars for Arlon, I snuck into the Reflecting Pool Room. I say, "Pit, Champion of the Goddess of Light." The Reflecting Pool starts to ripple, and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

I gasp in shock, and horror.

* * *

_Arlon POV_

* * *

I am curious why Mistress Viridi left. It must have been the need to take a break from her goddess duties. I shake the thoughts out of my head, to focus on Lady Phosphora's request.

To get Bows and Orbitars. She told me she wanted two well-balanced Bows, and she told me any Orbitars for myself.

When I arrive at the weapon shop, I see a form of another being that is vaguely familiar, but slightly... darker, destructive.

_Empty._

* * *

_Phosphora POV_

* * *

_"N-N-No..."_

It's not possible. No, but... how? Pit's a-a ring? Sure, he looks pretty, but still... And a human is... talking to the ring... no Pit? The Reflecting Pool must be off. I pound on the side of it once. Nothing happens. I repeat my command...

Shimmering...

The ring again. Only this time, that same human is wearing the ring. And talking to himself. What in the God's of Mount Olympus' name is going on around here?

* * *

_Viridi POV_

* * *

I help the helpless humans off the floor.

"Thank you, um, uh..." The mother starts.

"Viridis," I say plainly.

The child says, "Viwidas?"

"No, silly, Vuh-Reed-iss. My name is so familiar to the Goddess of Nature's is because my dad said that when I was born, a rose bloomed," I correct.

"What a nice name! I'm Lideya, and this is my child, Ann."

"Hell-o Vuweedees." The child says adorably. I smile.

"Thank you for saving us. We must find a way to repay you." The mother exclaims.

"N-No, I really gotta go. You see, my parents died in the war for that stupid Wish Seed... I saw both my parents die. My mom was back-stabbed, literally, and my dad was hit straight-on by a rock from a catapult." I turn away and look down to make it dramatic.

But, I'm sneering and trying not to laugh at the human's stupidity for the Wish Seed.

* * *

_Arlon POV_

* * *

It's Pit's doppelganger. I cannot seem to remember his exact name. I walk up to him and hear him asking for something.

"Do you have any good Bows? This Phosphora Bow is the only decent Bow you have here." Pit's Doppelganger says.

I am shaken, but only for a brief moment.

"Lemme check." Says the shopkeeper and goes in the room behind the counter.

"Hello, Master Pit's Doppelganger."

He whirls around and snarls at me.

"Hmph." Is all he says.

"If you will not be using the Phosphora Bow, I would gladly take it."

"Go ahead. Take this piece of rotting floor ice cream out of my sight. Ugh." He tosses the Bow backwards, and I make a clean catch.

"Thank you very much, Pit's Doppelganger." I say, then leave. I could have sworn I heard faint boiling somewhat after I said that.

I found an employee and asked him where the Bows were.

"First aisle, down there." He says.

"Thank you."

I find another Bow, the Fortune Bow, I thought she would like. The Fortune Bow's description says it was the standard model Bow.

Fortunatly, the Orbitar aisle was right next to the Bow aisle. Let's see. Standard Orbitars... No. Too small. Boom Orbitars... No. Too Clunky. Eyetrack Orbitars... No. Slow charge time. Shock Orbitars...No. More suited for Miss Phosphora. Jetstream Orbitars... No. Not enough Homing ability. Aurum Orbitars... No. Not enough overall power. Gemini Orbitars... No. They're not me. I'm about to give up and go look at Blades but then I see them.

The Arlon Orbitars. Good size. Not clunky. Decent charge time. More suited for me. Good homing ability. Good overall power. They're all me. They look like miniature Lunar Sanctums.

Long story shortened, they are perfect.

When I get back to the register, Pit's Doppelganger says,

"Hmm... 5 stars mêlée and 4 stars ranged... Standing cont. fire+ 2... Dash ch. shot+1... paralysis+ 2... Speed+ 2... I'm amazed. You've actually created a decent weapon."

And with that, he puts down the Hearts, and leaves without another word.

* * *

_Magnus POV_

* * *

"Wow, Angel Face, that was one heck of a work out. But it was worth it." I say, winded. The work-out was _really _intense!

"Yeah, but doesn't it feel good to be able to crush things much more easily?" Pit asks.

"Yes, especially if it means crushing your body!"

"Hey! Not nice!"

"Ha! Ha!"

"Anyway, Angel face, I'll put you in my pocket, and go on like nothing is wrong.

"I'll communicate with you now and then so you don't get lonely, all right?"

"Got it!" He says cheerfully.

* * *

_Pit POV_

* * *

When you get stuck in a ring, make sure to think about your life deeply.

Which is what I'm doing right now.

I'm thinking about when Lady Palutena rescued me.

When I had to break the Centurion Statues with that Sacred Mallet.

When I rescued Lady Palutena.

When she kissed me.

When I defeated Medusa for the first time.

When I was introduced to new weapon types.

When I discover floor ice cream was extremely delicious.

When I jumped out of that door for the first time in 25 years and took flight.

When I was explained that my wings would burn up.

When I was Land Battling for the first time in 25 years.

When I slayed Twinbellows again.

When I met Magnus for the first time.

When I discovered Gaol was a human.

When Lady Palutena almost killed me with her _Palutena Glam Blaster_.

When I fought a bouncing Hewdraw Head.

When I was discovered by a Reaper for the first time in 25 years.

When the ground shook after I slayed the Great Reaper.

When Dark Pit kicked his way out of the mirror.

When Pittoo stole Pandora's powers.

When Dark Pit and I fought four times: Air - Blade, Land-Staff, Land-Club, Air Platform-Bow.

When Tanatos changed his name.

When I was holding the Underworld Key.

When Lady Palutena translated the Pirate Captain's words.

When Medusa was defeated again.

When a wild Hades appeared.

When Lady Palutena joked after I almost got steamed like a dumpling.

When I met Viridi's astral projection.

When I was at the top of Viridi's to-kill list.

When I met Arlon.

When Phosphora flirted with me.

When we all sided to defeat the Aurum.

When Viridi helped me in the Aurum hive.

When she caught me after Pyyhron blocked Lady Palutena's extracting power.

Even though Lady Palutena kissed me, it was more of a motherly kiss.

No boy-girl love. Just motherly love. I miss you Viridi. I only hope you miss me back.

Before I fall asleep, a single tear rolls down my cheek.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review, and as I've said before (in different fics): FanFics run on Reviews. No reviews, no story.**

**Anyway, I'll see you later!**


	4. Sorry to Keep YOU Waiting!

**Hopefully the wait wasn't _too_ long for you guys! By the way, sorry if the Dark Pit scene is a little confusing (though I think this takes place after Dark Pit finishes off the Underworld Gatekeeper, and before Pit gets turned into a ring). If you want some clarifications, please direct your Q's to _Thepictoad_ (ID:4286401). Thank you for your coöperation!**

**Disclaimer in earlier chapters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Sorry to Keep _YOU_ Waiting!_

* * *

_Dark Pit Pov_

* * *

As I'm walking out of the weapon shop, I get surrounded by three thugs. Heh, perfect time to test out this brand new Silver Bow.

I shoot an arrow at one of the thugs. He crumples for a moment.

I dash towards the second thug, then spin my bow at blinding speed, scoring multiple, deep gashes on him.

I look at the third and yawn. He's running away.

I laugh.

Then fall to the ground in anguish and pain.

* * *

_Phosphora POV_

* * *

Well, I should see what Viridi's doing now.

I say to the Pool, "Viridi, goddess of nature."

... I feel like a stalker.

It shows her walking with a woman and her daughter, talking.

Wow, you sure know how to act, Viridi.

Suddenly, I hear the Nature Temple's Main Hall doors creak open.

* * *

_Magnus POV_

* * *

What's wrong with Angel Face? He's not very cheerful today...

"Angel Face! What's wrong? You aren't very cheerful today!

"Oh, Magnus, I just miss someone, that's all."

Who could that be?

"Is it your goddess?" I press.

* * *

_Pit POV_

* * *

In a way, yes, Magnus. But you'll have to be a little more specific.

"Yeah."

"Wanna walk around a bit, Pit?" I hear him ask.

"Sure! Cool!"

There's a flash of light, and now I can see everything!

Including a very familiar head of blonde, corn-silk colored hair.

She looks so much like Viridi! But there are minor features that deny it. Must be a big Goddess of Nature fan, despite Viridi's efforts to exterminate them.

Including the one I'm controlling now.

Seeing the girl over there makes me miss Viridi even more.

* * *

_Viridi POV_

* * *

I see that muscular human stare at me. His lips are moving. They're saying,

"I miss you..." something? "The first letters were Vi- or somewhat like that."

Oh well, time to break away from the human.

Once she turns a corner, I duck into an alley. Good thing I have my staff. It's dark and intimidating here.

As if on cue, I hear footsteps coming closer.

Dammit.

* * *

_Magnus POV_

* * *

"Angel Face! What was that all about?" I question, puzzled.

"Hm? Oh, that's one of my... friends." He replies.

Hmm... His voice dropped on "friends." I wonder...

"I really need to get back in my body, Magnus," Pit says.

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot ever since we got defeated by your body."

"Again, don't blame me! Blame the stupid move set!" He shouts.

Right. The new-and-improved-moveset.

Look out Pit's Body, Puppet Captain of Possessed Palutena's Guard.

* * *

_Dark Pit POV_

* * *

Note to self: never get stuck in Soul-Limbo again.

I feel like dying.

But that's not possible. Yet.

Pit's soul needs to be destroyed before that can happen.

So hurry up and get your sacred buns back in your body, Puppet.

* * *

_Hades POV_

* * *

Oh, my! Pitty got turned into a ring? I suppose everyone's going to blame me after what happened here.

Blasted Chaos Kin!

Oh well, let's go send some Skuttlers and Clubberskulls after the Chaos Kin and see what happens!

* * *

_Viridi POV_

* * *

It was all I had to keep from hugging the human that supposedly Pit was controlling. That was a very unique ring he had on too. It sort of looked like...

_Oh no._

After Pyrrhon said "It's all in the book of divine prophecy, blah blah," I decided to do a little digging. I saw a description about a ring, and a corrupt being.

* * *

_Reminiscence_

* * *

_"Hmmm? What's this?"_

_There is a being_

_A being so destructive, so horrendous_

_A being that is able to seal and devour souls_

_In rings and its foul belly_

_It is beyond ugly, words simply cannot describe it._

_The ring can only appear as this:_

* * *

_Reminiscence_

* * *

The ring was identical. The ring is Pit.

And I have to save him.

* * *

_Phosphora POV_

* * *

After practicing enough with this Phosphora Bow, I decide to suggest a sparring match to Arlon.

"Arlon! You wanna test out your Orbitars?"

"Yes, Miss Phosphora!" That would be delightful!"

"Then come and spar with me!"

Silence.

"O-Of course Miss Phosphora."

Was that a stutter? oh well.

* * *

_Pit POV_

* * *

Alright, let's go and find my body. If I was a lifeless zombie where would I go-

_Boom!_

There's an explosion, and would you know it? It's... _It's..._

* * *

_Random Centurion POV_

* * *

I wish we didn't have to do this.

I liked the funny, warmhearted and kind humans

But the Goddess of Light must have seen a very disturbing event to turn like this now.

Oh, that's my cue, to fly out of the door to kill.

I pray to the Goddess of Light for my survival.

* * *

_Hades POV_

* * *

Well, that didn't go very well. Again.

The Chaos Kin was apparently smart enough to use the Skuttlers as shields, so the Clubberskulls just walked over them and killed them.

I'll send Twinbellows to go defeat it. He's my weakest servant, and I didn't really care if he lived or died.

Let's just sit back, and make some popcorn!

* * *

_Viridi POV_

* * *

I'm hungry.

I walk into a little breakfast restaurant, and sit down to order some eggs, orange juice, sausage, and a bagel.

It's a good thing I was taught how to pickpocket by Phosphora. That woman's wallet was going to come in handy now. I finish my meal, and walk outside.

I don't get two steps before a large, purple energy ball hits me.

I pull my blade-staff out and slice though the Mik that shot it in an instant.

_Hold it! If there's one Underworld enemy, that usually means there's..._

I look up to see a cohort of Underworld spawn approaching the town.

_...More... oh shoot._

* * *

**We hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and we'd love some feedback, so yeah, please review!**


	5. Enter Dezerei

**1.) We may not be able to update for a while, since Thepictoad is behind bars (figuratively, of course), and I'm cornered by Periodical Exams (Wish me luck!)** **Don't expect a chappie next week.**

**2.) On behalf of the both of us, I want to thank all of you for all your support!_ You _are the arrow/s of light that pierce/s the heart of darkness! (Yeah, I had nothing else to say, so I added a random KI:U quote.)**

**3.) Thepictoad, I want to talk you, _now!_ (You guessed right: It's concerning your OC, Dezerei)**

**4.) Clarifications: Dark Pit had just escaped the Lunar Sanctum in the Fourth Chapter**

**5.) For those of you who think the title is weird: It's a reference to another one of my fics, _Unlimited Harem Works_.**

**Disclaimer in earlier chapters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Enter Dezerei_

* * *

_Hades POV_

* * *

Oh, dear... I recalled from my younger years that the Fire type is super effective against the bug type. Doesn't apply here I guess. Oh well, I'll just forget about it.

After all, this is a different game universe...

* * *

_Pit POV_

* * *

_...Not... My... Body..._

Dang! It's just a bunch of Clubberskulls. Oh well, let's go after them.

"You ready, Magnus?"

"Do you like hot springs?"

"ALL RIGHT THEN! LET"S GO!" I shout.

Magnus sighs, "Angel Face... Please, don't wreck my body. I'm going to need it if I'm going to be in the next Smash Bros.

Then we charge.

* * *

_Viridi POV_

* * *

I pull out my staff, and give a shout.

"_Hyah_!"

Wait, I just stole Link's cry. Oh well...

_OOOOF!_

Suddenly, I'm flying through the air, and crash through several buildings. Yowch...

And fly right into a muscular figure who is carrying a giant, familiar sword.

* * *

_Phosphora POV_

* * *

Jeez, what's taking him so long? It's like...

_WHAM!_

What hit me? A rogue Nutsk-

I notice two golden ring-shaped objects flying through the air behind me.

No.

It's Arlon.

"So, you get the first strike. Hah, hah, very funny. At least let me _GRAB MY BOW_!" I bellow.

"Of course."

Still containing his uppity attitude right before battle. He must be _really _sure of himself.

* * *

_Dark Pit POV_

* * *

Ughhhhh... I can't even move... I'm slowly... _slipping... away..._

I pass out, and death consumes me...?

* * *

_Pit POV_

* * *

Hey! What gives!? There's no Underworld monsters around anywhere! Only...

V-Viridi!?

Nah, It's just her look-alike...

"Ugh" She says.

I help her off the ground.

"Thanks, um..."

"Hey, I may not look like it, but I'm Pit." I say.

Silence.

Viridi-clone slowly exclaims, "N-no... It can't be..."

"Ask me 3 questions only Pit would be able to answer. I'll get them right away!"

* * *

_Viridi POV_

* * *

Well, I guess I'll start then.

"What are my commanders' names?"

"Oh, that's easy! Cragalanche, Arlon, and Phosphora. I faced them in that order!" He bubbles.

Okay, next.

"Which species of my children carried your platform during the Aurum invasion a few weeks ago?"

"Nutskis!"

Wow, I'm almost convinced.

"What did you say before I said, 'There's nothing to get! Just shut your yapper and get ready to fight!'?"

"Um, I said, 'But why did you save me Viridi? I don't get it.'."

It really _is_ Pit. I almost cry.

* * *

_Pit POV_

* * *

"Are you... Viridi?"

She nods.

"Well, let me ask you some of my _own_ questions so that I can confirm it too!"

"How did I first meet you?" I ask.

She smirks. "In the sky, with a Reset Bomb at hand."

"What did I not want you to do in the Aurum Islands?" I say, getting more and more convinced.

"Bring in one of my commanders." She giggles. "You should have seen the look on your face-"

"And, what did you want to wait on you hand and foot?" I interject. I can tell that my cheeks are blushing, thanks to V'idi's remark. Yes, V'idi would be a _perfect _nickname!

"_AN ANGEL_!"she yells, hugging me. "I-I missed you so much Pit!"

* * *

_Phosphora POV_

* * *

Okay, Butler Boy, you want to play dirty, you get dirty.

Using my Godly powers, I disappear, then reappear behind him.

I fly toward him, and spin my bow at a blinding speed. And, I add a bit of electricity to stun him.

Perfect time to test out the move I invented. Heh.

* * *

_Viridi POV_

* * *

Oh snap. Underworld monsters, _MANY_ Underworld monsters.

* * *

_Magnus POV_

* * *

What was that all about?

* * *

_Viridi POV_

* * *

All of a sudden, I see a flash of maroon, and the Monoeyes, Miks, and Crawlers dissapear. The hearts that they produce go in the direction of...

An angel? With _red wings_?

The human, or, I should say, Pit, looks astounded. Wait, what's up with the grin on his face!?

"Dezerei! What are you doing here?"

The female angel has red wings, a maroon laurel, purple chiton, red shorts, maroon wristbands, and black sandals. And carrying a Black Club with red, purple, and white stripes on it.

The angel, I guess Dezerei, lands and looks at Pit.

"Who the Underworld are you?" She says, puzzeled.

"I'm Pit, although it may not look like it."

"Prove it!"

_Ugh, more questioning..._

* * *

_Pit POV_

* * *

After some questioning, Dezerei says, "So _that's_ where you went. I was worried."

"Could you introduce me, Pit?" I hear Viridi ask.

"Sure! this is Dezerei, my best friend up in Skyworld, when I still lived there."

"Ahh, ok, good to meet you- OOOOOOF!" Viridi gets the wind knocked out of her

Another wave of Underworld troops are coming toward us.

"You ready, guys?" I ask.

All I get are grins.

_"THEN LET'S DO THIS!" _

* * *

**Again, I repeat, if you are reading this, my co-writer, I want to talk with you ASAP.**

**See you the week after the next!**


	6. The World Only Dezerei Knows

**1.) The hiatus is officially lifted! Oh yeah!**

**2.) The official update day of this fic is moved to Saturday, thanks to my (ICO) FanFiction work load (Yes, there's fanfiction work load. That's what happens when you juggle too many fics at once.)**

**Disclaimer in earlier chapters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Six: The World Only Dezerei Knows_

* * *

_Pit Pov_

* * *

After that little battle with the underworld squad, Viridi asked me about Dezerei.

"What's up with that semi-goth looking girl, Pit?"

"Huh? Oh, that's my friend, Dezerei! I've known her, like, forever!"

With a slight growl and edge to her voice, Viridi asked, "No special relations?"

"Huh?"

"Crushes?"

"Huh?"

"Looks like _someone_ has to bust out the Brain Age again," sighs Viridi. I sigh too. The DS told me that I'm a hundred years old! I am _not_ a hundred years old! Only thirty. "I'm talking about pag-ibig, ren'ai, amour, _romance_, what ever language you want, just answer me!"

"Calm down, Viridi, I'll answer you. Right after Lady Palutena found me, she found a lonely human girl, who was all alone, similar to me. As we grew up together, we played together, trained together, and even helped each other with daily chores."

"I need a little more info on her past, Pit," says Viridi. "For... trivial purposes."

"O-Okay, let's see...

* * *

_The World Only Dezerei Knows_

* * *

About the time I was finishing my first or second mission on my first adventure, Lady Palutena found a lonely, hungry human girl. Being just one year younger than me, as we were growing up, we were very, very, close. I was pretty much her big brother.

But she has a horrific past behind her bubbly personality.

Normally, on cloudy days like these, Dezerei would go around the house, finding things to do. She was never easy to keep still for very long.

But today was different.

Today had many events going on.

Slaughtering events.

Underworld monsters were invading a rather large town, and they hadn't yet gotten to Dezerei's house yet.

"S-stay calm, Dezerei, your father is getting the swords and knives." Trembling, her mother went to help her father.

Huddling in a corner, she clutched her necklace, and started to cry softly.

Her father had always been a sword nut, so he kept many swords in the basement of their house. There was a sword similar to Magnus', a ninja's sword, a knight's sword, and a sword that he never seemed to use.

That sword would eventually save Dezerei's life.

The sword had a very unique look. It was black, with multiple jagged sections and a sharp tip. The jagged sections had red and purple dots of color at the end. Dezerei guessed he planned to let her have it when she was older, but she found it early.

And began practicing with it.

The sword that Dezerei favored so much was just a little big for her father, but for her, it was enormous. She had to carry it like a Club. And swing it like a Club.

The sword was still in the basement, so since her father never thought that she found the sword yet, he probably wouldn't bring it up.

He wouldn't need to.

_BOOM!_

A huge explosion rocked the house, it came from the basement.

_BOOM!_

Another explosion.

**_BOOM!_**

The door to the basement was torn off its hinges, and an object that was familiar to Dezerei came flying out.

The sword her father never gave her.

_Her_ sword.

As the air started to reek of her parent's blood, Dezerei stood up.

And vowed to destroy every Underworld monster she saw. She was waiting in her improvised battle stance. Waiting for the Underworlders to come up.

Waiting to _kill_.

As some Specknoses and Miks appeared out of the basement's doorway, she ran towards them, and swung the sword like a gladiator, destroying every Underworld monster in sight.

But her town wasn't safe yet. It needed help. The town only had a few experienced warriors, so she hurried outside to help them defend the town.

Running up to a female warrior, she said plainly, "I'm here to help. Don't make me leave."

Surprised at this girl's straight forewardness, the female warrior just nodded and sliced a Monoeye in two.

The team, now composing of four warriors and Dezerei, managed to defend the town for a while. But the monsters just kept coming and coming.

One muscular warrior with a giant silver and gray sword said, "We can't go on like this. There's too many-"

Bright, white arrows flashed across the sky, and the monsters disappeared in flashes of light. Pit was there, sent to help the townsfolk.

With renewed energy, the fighters and Dezerei took off at the monsters again. Pit and Dezerei locked eyes for just a split second that screamed _I know how you feel._

After the fight was over, Pit looked at the humans, nodded, and was transported back into Skyworld. As the warriors turned to leave, Dezerei stood looking at the feathers on the ground that Pit left.

"I want to be an angel."

Going back into her demolished home, and taking a deep breath before entering her basement, went inside.

Initial shock paralyzed her.

Her father's chest had literally been torn open, and his heart was lying on the ground a few feet away.

A leg, with veins still attached to it, was on the floor. Looking closer, she realized it was her mother's leg.

The explanation was, a Mik had eaten her mom, and another must have ripped her father's chest open.

Running out of her house as fast as she could, and half blinded by her tears, went out into the square where a fountain was. She sat down by the fountain and started to cry.

"Dezerei..."

Dezerei looked up, to see no one.

"Dezerei..."

She realized the noise was coming inside her head, and replied via her thoughts.

"W-What do y-you want, whoever you a-are..?"

"I am Palutena, Goddess of Light, and I saw how good you fought. You have great potential as a fighter, Dezerei.

"Thank- thank you... Lady Palutena."

"I heard your wish, 'I want to be an angel,' and I can and will grant that wish. The process may be painful and slow, but in the end, you will have fully functional wings, and you can be revived, just like other angels. Would you appreciate that?"

"H-Heck _yes_!" Dezerei shouted. She then noticed her lack of decorum, so she straightened up. "I-I mean 'Yes Ma'am'!"

With a laugh, Palutena beamed her up to Skyworld. When she was finished from the beaming, she fell flat on her face. Standing up quickly, and blushing, faced Palutena.

"Dezerei, for battling against the Underworld Army, and performing heroic deeds at such a young age, I am giving you the opportunity to become an angel. Will you accept the proposition?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Pit, bring forth the materials."

"Yes, Lady Palutena."

The process of growing wings was extremely painful. Dezerei tolerated it as much as she could. Once, during a less painful stage, Pit asked her where she got the sword, and why she used it.

"Huh? Oh, my father was going to give it to me when I got older, but I found it a long time ago. Sucks to be me, huh?

Recovering from laughter, Dezerei went on to say, "I use it because I can."

Most of the time, she was alone in a room to concentrate on growing wings. When the growing was done, she felt a tingling, and started to flap her wings.

And began to fly. "Hey! Not fair! I can't fly!" Pit yelled, and started to chase after her. He caught up, and jump tackled Dezerei to the ground.

In front of a very large, slanted hill. Laughing and rolling all the way down the hill, then eventually getting up, Pit gave Dezerei a hug and said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

A couple weeks had passed, and she got to know Pit and Palutena pretty well. Dezerei left a note on the Goddess' table, that said:

_Come to the hot springs. Me and Pit have a surprise for you. - Dezerei_

Smiling at Dezerei's lack of literature knowledge and grammar, the Goddess of Light headed out to the hot springs, fully expecting anything but grown wings.

The lights were off in the hot springs. Maybe they're not here yet?

The lights flashed on, and a grinning Dezerei was flapping her wings in place to stay aloft.

"Look Lady Palutena! I've got wings now!"

"My Zeus, you grew those fast. It usually takes a couple of human months to grow wings." Palutena said, amazed.

"You mean I would normally go though _three months_ of that? I'd be _finished_ by then!"

"I recently read that if the person growing wings has a very close friendship, they will grow faster."

Giving a huge grin at Pit, she tackled him, knocking them both into the hot spring.

Palutena laughed, as the two angels wrestle.

* * *

_The World Only Dezerei Knows_

* * *

"Wow, I had no idea... That's really sad." Viridi said, actually wiping a tear away.

"We're not dating, we're like really close siblings. Always supportive, rowdy, and goofy." I said.

"Gotcha. So, does that mean..."

Dezerei walked out from behind a garbage can, and said "You would _not_ believe how uncomfortable that was, waiting for you two lovebirds to stop talking."

"Uhh, did you hear all that, Dezerei?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, silly. But I'm not angry," Dezerei laughed.

"Whoops, I gotta go. Palutena's gonna kill me. She's acting weird. Get back in your body, Big Bro!" Dezerei said, and took off toward Skyworld.

"I envy her flight ability sometimes."

Viridi did one of her cute-as-heck giggles.

"So she's not angry if I.." Viridi started.

"Like you?" I finished. "Nah, she'll be happy for me. (Probably)"

"Good." Viridi sighed in relief.

_"Now let's go find my body."_

* * *

_**Footnotes:**  
_

_**The World Only Dezerei Knows: Reference to the Manga **_**The World Only God Knows (Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai). _You should all definitely read it!_**

* * *

**3.) Tell us your opinion on Dezerei. Is she a good OC, or is she a bad one? [I (ICO) my self have my doubts] Sound off your thoughts in your review.**

**Anyway, see you next week!**


	7. Phosphora, the Lightning Flash

**1.) Sorry for the delay! No excuses - I totally forgot! Sorry Pictoad!**

**Disclaimer in earlier chapters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Phosphora, the Lightning Flash_

* * *

_Phosphora POV_

* * *

Yes.

A full spin of the Bow.

Perfect.

Now try to take this, Arlon!

I noticed, over time, that the Phosphora Bow charges extremely quickly. So what would I naturally do?

Disappear, reappear, shoot. Disappear, reappear, shoot. Disappear, reappear, shoot. Disappear, reappear, shoot. It's the classic guerillas tactic: The Hit 'N Run. I'm hitting my mark every time, and he's weakened considerably. But I wasn't expecting him to combine his psychic powers with the Orbitar shots.

He's sending fluctuating balls of pink and dark blue energy in all directions, from his hands, feet, and even his eyes. With the shots from the Orbitars, it's getting much harder to hit and run.

"Umph!"

A big homing ball of energy slams into me, my strength being sapped away. Ugh, stupid Weakening. By trying to shake the effects of the status effect off, I get hit a couple more times. I hit him three times with the dual blades my Bow produces, and Paralyze him. Then I begin charging up power.

The arrows of the Phosphora Bow are made of electricity, but what happens if you charge the arrows with a lot of electricity?

"Charge shot!" A tendril of energy as wide as me flies at Arlon, exploding on impact. Apparently, arrows that produce electric explosions, like that very-disturbing-looking Cannon.

The battle goes on, and we are both at our last thread of health.

* * *

_Dark Pit POV_

* * *

Nope, not finished.

Huh?

I can move my left leg. Before, I couldn't move at all. But how does this make me able to move...?

* * *

_Pit POV_

* * *

"I feel a tingling in my left leg. It's very uncomfortable."

"You will be _very_ uncomfortable once we get you back in your own body. I'm going to make sure you never get like this again... It feels weird hearing Pit in a deep voice." Viridi chuckles.

"_Hey!_ Whose side are you on?"

"My side."

* * *

_Magnus POV_

* * *

I wish Angel Face would get back in his own frickin' body. I'm getting tired of listening to their flirting.

"What are you going to eat when you get back, Pit?" Viridi asks.

"I'm going to eat a double quadruple chocolate cone, with extra rainbow sprinkles!" Pit shouts. "Maybe with a little floor chocolate as a side-dish!"

See what I mean? _Constant flirting!_

Wait, eight scoops of ice cream? Wow.

Time to upgrade to a new sword... later.

* * *

_Palutena POV_

* * *

I can see every move my body is making. Only I can't control it. It nearly drives me insane.

"Stop! _No!_"

The Centurions are sent down on a killing spree on another town. At least I can walk around, but I'm not noticeable, since my body is... possessed.

The Reflecting Pool shows a town with Centurions heading towards it. And... There's...

_Magnus? Wait, VIRIDI!?_

Oh Goddess, what is going on!?

* * *

_Viridi POV_

* * *

"Oh Goddess, what is going on!?"

I'm shocked. A whole hoard of Centurions are attacking this town.

"We have to help them!" I shout.

"O-O-Okay..." Pit replies, shakily. He always was taught that Centurions were his allies, not sword fodder. "Okay, good guys bad, bad guys... good? Oh ptooey, now I'm all confused..."

Two Strongarms flip a building over, and Centurions are piercing the hearts of the people they swore to protect.

"C'mon Pit, let's defend the town!"

What will this town be named? That Saved Town?

* * *

_Phosphora POV_

* * *

Whew!

I've reached my limit, my health only consisting of a single digit, and I'm sure Fancy-boy over there needs a Limit Break too. We've both already hit Crisis Mode once, and neither of us want to hit zero HP again.

_Whoa!_

A ball of energy almost knocks me out. I could even feel the wind it produced as it wizzed on by! Jeez, his eye shots do a lot of damage! Wait...

Eyes...

Head...

_Head. _That's it. Stupid Phosphora, this should have been obvious.

I teleport from the ground to the air above Arlon's head. He looks up just in time to see my victory face.

"You're finished!" And with that, I shoot him in the face, and win.

"Well played... Blaugh."

I hold out my hand to help him up, and he accepts.

"Very, very good Miss Phosphora. It's no wonder you are Head Commander of Mistress Viridi's guard."

"Thank you Arlon. You're no push over, either."

* * *

_Magnus POV_

* * *

It was fun at first to watch my body move without me controlling it, but now, it's gotten boring.

Really, _really _boring.

"Pit, you mind letting me control my body until this fight is over?"

"No, I don't mind. Just let me tell Viridi." Pit replies. I sigh in my limbo world.

"V'idi, I'm letting Magnus take over his own body to fight now. He's gotten bored. And you know what humans do when they get bored..." Pit says.

"Ugh, don't remind me about that Wish Seed level..."

"All right Magnus, here we go."

There's a bright flash of light, and slowly after the light fades, I can see everything clearly. Not through a haze.

"Oh man, it feels good to get out of that world I was stuck in." I say in relief, stretching my arms and legs, and cracking my knuckles.

"Ok, um... Magnus, let's go."

* * *

_Pit POV_

* * *

Heh, heh.

I heard the hate in V'idi's voice when she said that. She must have sacrificed a lot to lose her godly power temporarily, leave the comfort of her own temple, and come down to save me.

_T-Thank you, Viridi..._

_Viridi, I-I- I lo-_

BOOM!

_Gah!_

Magnus fell on the ground from the explosion, and the ring is...

THE RING FELL OUT OF HIS POCKET!

"MAGNUS! OVER HERE!"

Aw, man! He can't hear me! Again...

* * *

_Viridi POV_

* * *

What was that? Probably just a coin falling out of a window. These humans have very poor design in their homes.

* * *

_Magnus POV_

* * *

I feel like I just lost something... probably nothing.

Here come the Centurions. Whatever-you-are, I hope you're ready.

* * *

_Phosphora POV_

* * *

What a workout. I need a bath. My pits stink... no, not _that _Pit. Well, he stinks too (sometimes).

After bathing in the the female's Commander hot spring, (Which would be mine alone) I jump out, and put on a change of clothes.

I won't relive the details of the bath, though.

I feel guilty about this, but I need to go see what Viridi and Pit are doing.

Well, Viridi's fighting some Centurions, and that human that Pit is controlling is fighting in the same town. Ironic.

And ring/Pit is...

On the ground? Goddess damn...

"Someone help! Anyone! Pick this shiny, nice ring off the ground! It's a little dusty, but I'm sure its worth- a lot?"

The damnable human must have lost Pit. I sigh.

I guess I need to help them.

"Arlon!"

"Yes, Miss Phosphora?"

"Mistress Viridi needs help on her mission. I'm going to help. You, Leaf, and Cragalanche hold down the fort or temple or whatever while I'm gone. Address Leaf as your Commander, he's one step below me," I tell Arlon quickly.

Going into the room containing the Door, I take on my human form, losing my Godly essence.

I'm now a blonde with straight hair, with what the humans call "jeans", a crop top similar to my halter top, only less skimpy (Darn... I like skimpy), and some human "Converse", whatever those are. Luckily, my face remained the same, so Pit and Viridi can recognize me easily. Since I can't use my Phosphora Bow without Goddess Power, I take two yellow hunting knives the length of my arm.

"Goddess of Lightning, reporting for duty!" I cry, jumping out the Door...

...and falling into a world of chaos.

* * *

**2.) Please review! Everyone _loves_ reviews!**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
